tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Goblin
Goblin is a male earth pony living in a riverside cave in a thick forest similar to Everfree forest, Timberwolves and all. Goblin has dark green coat, dark red mane/tail, yellow eyes with and brownish teeth. He wears 3 earrings and a black band on his tail. he's rather sturdy and his muzzle is short and tilts silghty upwards. He has big ears. Goblin is a blank flank. He is a hermit who hates most of other ponies, especially town/cityponies. According to him they carry disgusting stink of society. He enjoys being alone and is usually rude and straightforward with anypony who talks to him. Goblin doesn't care if he hurts somepony's feelings, he'd "rather be mean than pretentious". He's also very self-concious about his looks and thinks that everyone sees him as really ugly by default. Goblin is also very independent, having lived on his own in the forest for most of his life, providing to himseld and only caring about his survivability and being away from society. Goblin used to live entirely alone until suddenly a zombie-like pegasus pony wandered into his cave and tried to eat his brains. A few good kicks and a fish in place of brains surprisingly tamed the zombie, which now lives with Goblin and most of other ponies see the zombie as a pet, since it usually acts like one. Goblin on the other hoof, thinks of the pegasus pony as more of a nuisance and would prefer it to leave but the zombie keeps coming back despite all the kicks in the head. Goblin quickly gave up on trying to drive the undead away and started calling it Jimmy, although Jimmy's gender is still unknown to everyone (including the creator). Jimmy has light gray-ish blue coat and white hair/tail which both seem to have balded and become thinner. In fact it has no mane left on it's neck at all. Left side of zombie's mouth is scarred open so that you can see the gums and teeth all the time. Left ear is ripped. Right eye-socket is empty. Left wing is torn and right legs have bone showing, actually the whole right back leg is only bone. Jimmy has cutiemark, which seems to be a sparkle/twinkle/light/star with a cloud circling it. The zombie has rather light build. Jimmy's personality and actions resemble a dog. The zombie seems to be really simple-minded with limited intellectual cababilities. It doesn't speak, only growls and makes other canine/zombie-noises. It understands speech most of the time though and seems to have emotions. Despite the first impression, after tamed (rather easily) the zombie appeared to be very gentle and friendly creature. In fact, Jimmy loves snuggling anything soft and round, mostly it's panda-plushie and pillows. It would also love to show affection towards living creatures but most of them either flee or just decline the offer, not wanting to hug a rotten corpse. Both Jimmy and Goblin seem to have complicated pasts of which there isn't much revealed... yet. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:RP Blog Category:Draw blog